


Baby on Board

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Team Nerd, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: The Doctor and Nyssa find a little surprise waiting for them.





	Baby on Board

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Kids" and "Family" prompts at fan_flashworks. Special thanks to Fyo /chesireArcher for beta and Chryse for the idea at beginning) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Nyssa emerged from the wardrobe and entered the TARDIS console room; the burgundy velvet skirt she’d had on minutes before now replaced with a brightly-colored evening gown and a hat decorated with pastel-colored plumage. “Are you quite sure this outfit is appropriate for the ball?” she asked, before noticing something seemed amiss. 

“Doctor?” 

 

“Feathers are a symbol of nobility on Deneb-VII, Nyssa,” the Doctor responded. “The more one has, the—” His answer was cut off by a sound. 

“What was that?” Nyssa asked.  
Looking down at the console revealed the source. There, near one of the hexagonal panels, lay a small bundle. Nyssa peered down and began to unwrap it. She gasped as she discovered the contents; a baby with wisps of soft brown hair and the bluest eyes she’d ever seen as it met her gaze.  
“Doctor, how did this…?” Nyssa began.  
The Doctor picked up the bundle, inspecting it as if he was checking for any damages.  
“I’m not entirely sure,” he replied, then noticing a card attached to the bundle. “Ah” he said, frowning a bit as he read.  
“What is it?”  
“Apparently we have been entrusted with the care of this child until further notice.” Placing his hands into his pockets, he then added. “No address or name of who it belongs to. But I suppose we must honor the request. Now then, “ he held the baby out to her. “Nyssa?”  
“But Doctor—.” she said “I don’t know anything about looking after babies!”  
The Doctor looked her up and down; as if seeing the Trakenite for the first time. “But… you’re a girl” he replied.  
“A woman, actually” Nyssa corrected. “And more to the point, I’m a woman who was an only child and hasn’t had a baby!” 

“Oh, well...you’re very clever, Nyssa. I’m sure you’ll figure it out” the Doctor assured. “Besides, the old girl’s library must have a few books on childcare, “ The Doctor said, setting off down one corridor toward the library, “Come along!”  
“Doctor, wait!” called Nyssa, gingerly holding the baby. Reluctantly, she followed after him while their new little passenger gave a questioning gurgle.  
…  
“Sarah?” Nyssa asked. They were in the TARDIS kitchen. Nyssa as watching as the food machine had managed to synthesize a bowl of something that appeared to be pureed vegetables while the Doctor was inputting a code into the drink machine for a bottle of fruit juice. “An Earth name?”  
“Hebrew,” he confirmed, “It means princess. Seemed to suit her. And I’m quite fond of it myself. I had a friend named Sarah once. Knew me better than I knew myself it seemed like .”  
Nyssa smiled, spooning a bit of the puree into Sarah’s waiting mouth.  
...  
It was late and Nyssa found she couldn’t get to sleep; her mind was filled with thoughts of her own childhood on Traken and how exactly she and the Doctor were supposed to take care of Sarah. On Traken, she’d grown up the daughter of a consul, taught everything she would need to live the same life as her mother and father on a world overflowing with peace and serenity. Unfortunately, their lives weren’t as peaceful as hers had been. And now, a child would have to endure so much chaos. Her thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like singing coming from the next room. Nyssa peeked through the doorway to find the Doctor, gently rocking Sarah back and forth as he sang a tune Nyssa had never heard before. _“Klokleda partha mennin kletch. Haroon, haroon, haroon…”_

...  
“And you’re sure she’ll be safe?” Nyssa asked, holding a happily-babbling Sarah while watching the Doctor input a string of coordinates into the TARDIS.  
“Absolutely” he replied, “The TARDIS is not exactly ideal conditions for a child. And given, well, what we do, it’s best if she grew up in more… stable conditions. The Maternal Centers on Caelestis will have everything she needs.”  
“There’s still one thing I don’t understand.”  
“Hm?”  
“When I held Sarah during her feeding, her heartbeat seemed...odd. “  
“Odd? “  
“Yes. I think she has...two hearts.”  
_Two hearts._ That got the Doctor’s attention as well. _There must be some explanation,_ he thought. _Surely it couldn’t be…_ “Yes I-I noticed it as well,” he responded. At that, there came a familiar elephant-like noise; signifying the TARDIS had landed. “Best we be on our way.”


End file.
